Youkai and The Miko
by Bubblyblush
Summary: Kagome runs away from her home village after her abusive father tries to marry her off to an even more abusive suitor. Eventually she finds herself in an abandoned castle, however it's not as deserted as she first thought. With dark curses & a foretold prophecy, can Kagome over come fear & love the beast trapped within the walls of the castle to free the man within? Beauty & Beast
1. Into the Woods

**Title - Yokai and the miko**

 **Author - Bubblyblush**

 **Rating - M**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **The original idea came from the Disney movie** _ **Beauty and The Beast**_ **, so it will have similar ideas, but the few 'servants' that are left aren't teapots and china cups or plates.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

She _knew_ something was wrong, the second she woke up this morning she could feel something was off, and stupidly ignored her instincts brushing it off as the groggy feeling of waking up. It got stronger as the day went on, when she walk through the markets she could feel penetrating eyes on her but cast the feeling aside as being paranoid.

It wasn't until later that day she realized the reason she kept feeling this, it was Kouga watching her every move and she found out the reason why…

"No, I refuse! You don't know what his like!" Screamed a raven haired beauty.

"How dare you speak to me like that Kagome?! You're going to accept my decision whether you like it or not!" Her father bellowed fiercely and slapped her hard in the face, leaving a red welt across her right check which was surely going to bruise.

Kagome was lucky to just get that.

Her father had just given her away to her stalker, bully, and abuser; call him what you will but Kagome was his victim either way. "Kouga is a very wealthy gentleman, and you ARE going to marry him!" He declared for the final time before walking into his room and slamming the door shut.

 _Mother, please help me…_ Kagome sent a silent prayer for help to her deceased mother who had died when Kagome was young and her father was still a kind man. It was a month or so after that she noticed her father's change. He never used to lay a harming finger on her but now he, like Kouga, abused her when she was 'out of line,' which according to them was most of the time, though Kagome's father didn't know that Kouga hit her, not that he'd care anyway.

Everyone turned a blind eye to what both her father and Kouga have done to her.

Kouga was worse than her father, he always declared her 'his' woman and when she denied he would hit and kick her over and over again until she had no choice but to beg for mercy. Kagome is an independent woman and would go as long as she could before giving in, she hated to look weak and small but sometimes it's either pride or her life.

"I have to get out of here…" Kagome whispered under her breath, before walking to her own room.

Later that night Kagome had packed everything she would need for her journey and was just checking in on her father, and was thankful he was snoring his head off signalling that he was in a deep sleep.

Sighing, she looked back at her birth home for a final time and headed off into the darkness of the forest in a west direction; never seeing the creature that watched her sneaking off into the silent forest.

She was so tired and was breathing hard as she continued to carry her heavy pack though the thicket like she had for the past 4 hours. Dying of thirst, the gods must have heard her silent prayer as she soon came across a large fresh water pond, smiling in relief and sending a silent thank you to the heavens, she filled the containers full of the clear liquid.

As Kagome was filling the second bottle a shadow cast by the moonlight loomed over her, she froze with fear. Did her father follow her? Did Kouga come after her? She slowly turned around to be met with a bull demon. It looked just like a man with bulging muscles showing off his strength, despite the grey horns, blue skin, fur covered legs and hooves for feet. The demon stood double her height leaning forward slightly to intimidate Kagome, and it was working.

"Looks like I've got a little midnight snack." He smirked maliciously and laughed like a manic at the fear showing on Kagome's face.

While he was still laughing Kagome took off at a sprint, desperate to get away. The bull realized and stopped laughing; instead he replaced it with a roar and charged off in the same direction just like a bull.

She stood against a tree, seemingly trapped as the bull faced her. Digging its heels into the ground he sped towards her and at the last second Kagome jumped to the side causing the bull's horns to be impaled into the rotting trunk of the tree instead of her own pale flesh.

Continuing to run blindly though the forest at her top speed, she eventually made it to a clearing with the moon shining down, illuminating the open area. It would have been a beautiful sight if there wasn't a rampant bull chasing her across the forest right now.

She could see the glowing violet eyes of the creature flickering in her direction about 3 meters from the forest line and still advancing.

Breathing heavily from running and the fear of her death lingering in her mind, she saw in demon stop, _maybe it can't come closer for some reason…_ Though that thought flew out the window as it jumped into the air, over the trees and landing not-so-gracefully 20 meters from her before charging straight at her.

Kagome screamed and extended her arm out in front of her as a reflex as she turned her head away and shut her eyes, preparing for her oncoming end.

What she didn't expect was a warm, vibrant purpily-pink light to shoot out of her hand into the demons face. The bull demon screeched as it was burnt alive by the pure light, and fell to the ground as a pile of ash minutes later.

To say she was stunned was an understatement; Kagome was in the same position as she first fried the demon before she slowly and precariously moved her outstretched hand so she could see it but it looked normal… no scratches, marks, symbols, indents or glowing; just a rather dirty but normal hand.

"Amazing…" Someone whispered behind her causing Kagome to shriek and spin around so fast she would have given herself whiplash.

"W-who are-re you?" Kagome stuttered slowly inching away from the man with a short ponytail.

"Oh forgive me, I'm Miroku and what might your name be my lovely lady?" Miroku asked.

"K-Kagome," She breathed out, dizziness hit her like a slap to the face and her vision began to blur as she stumbled around trying to keep her balance.

"Are you ok, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, noticing her visible faintness and before Kagome could respond, her body began to fall as she lost consciousness but Miroku caught her with ease before she hit the ground.

"She must have used too much power," he pondered and looked around, "I guess I'll have to walk back by foot." Miroku sighed and began his journey back while carrying Kagome.

* * *

 **Preview –**

Kagome still remained motionless on the bed but above the oblivious miko was a demon, his blood red eyes trained on the young girl beneath him, his long clawed hands either side of her head keeping his weight off her small form so not to crush her as a curtain of his long silver hair fell to the side with the morning sun glistening off it making the silver glow a very soft yellow. The demon seemed to be sniffing her, his nose twitching fast taking in her scent.

The others we silent, no one dared breathe as they took in the scene.

His nose was now buried in her neck as the low growl continued to rattle though the room.

 _This is the girl…_ Kaede thought to herself with a smile.

In an instant his whole body froze and the low growl became a loud threatening one as his head slowly turned towards the intruders at the door.

 **What going to happen? What does Kaede mean?**

 _ **Be Kind and Review…**_


	2. Prophecy Revealed

**Title - Yokai and the miko**

 **Author - Bubblyblush**

 **Rating - M**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

It had taken all night to walk back to the castle but Miroku still walked though the giant castle gates smiling, still carrying the unconscious Kagome, who was murmuring in her sleep and muttering soft words every now and again. Soon enough Miroku spotted a brunette woman carrying a basket of berries and fruit from the royal garden in one hand and an over-sized boomerang over her shoulder.

"Sango, I need some help," Miroku called out and she turned towards him a soft smile on her face, but that smile slowly turned into a frown as she saw Kagome being carried in the arms of a smiling Miroku.

The woman named Sango put the basket down on the ground before taking the boomerang off her should, by this time Miroku had lost his smile and was now looking for a place to run.

"Wait a minute; it's not what it looks like!" Miroku spoke frantically.

"You have five seconds to explain," Sango said and then began to count, "One…"

"Um well, she was in the forest and chased by a demon and then, uhh…"

"Two…"

"Her names Kagome and, um, she was in the clearing nearby when I saw her,"

"Three…"

"She collapsed after I asked her name and I caught her,"

"Four…"

"She's a miko!"

That caught Sango's attention, "That's not possible, she's too young; most miko's have died out and if there are any left they'd be Kaede's age. Bring her inside and you can tell me what happened without stuttering, just try to be quiet. The master is roaming the halls - or so I've been told."

Sango led the way to the wooden doors and held them open for Miroku, she then lead him around many corners before reaching another door.

"She can stay in here, it's the only spare room that isn't full of storage and it's near my quarters and away from the masters." Sango explain as she opened it, "Set her on the bed and I'll get Kaede."

Miroku did as he was told and walked out with Sango, closing the door behind them, "She is very powerful from what I saw but I don't think she knew what she did, she completely vaporized a fully grown bull demon with one hand and no training. Maybe she could lift the curse…" Miroku pondered aloud, and Sango nodded in agreement.

They continued to walk in a comfortable silence until they reach Kaede's door, "Lady Kaede, we need your help," Miroku then went on to explain what happened.

"I had felt a strong aura enter the castle before, that must have belong to the girl you spoke of, let me just get my equipment."

Kaede is an old miko, she used to purify evil demons and heal the soldiers at the castle before they fled. Though after years of use her powers had diminished a lot, but Kaede still heals and can predict prophecies of the future at certain times. She had been at the castle most of her life and is one of the last remaining miko's to be known, so to hear of someone so young with that amount of power was just not common any longer.

 _Perhaps this girl maybe the one…_ Kaede thought with a hidden smile.

Sango, Miroku and Kaede all walked down to the guest room where the raven haired girl was currently unconscious in only to freeze at the door. Inside they could hear a low growl, muffled by the thick wooden door.

"What do we do? We can't go in there but we can't leave her alone in there, she'll be killed for sure." Sango harshly whispered.

"Then we have to go in, lady Kaede we suggest you stay out here." Miroku glanced at the old woman for a second before turning his attention back to the door, slowly reaching out for the door handle.

"I'm going as well," She declared with a firm tone, pushing past the hesitant demon slayer and monk to grasp the ancient door handle and twisting it, swinging the door open to be met with the most peculiar sight.

Kagome still remained motionless on the bed but above the oblivious miko was a demon, his blood red eyes trained on the young girl beneath him, his long clawed hands either side of her head keeping his weight off her small form so not to crush her as a curtain of his long silver hair fell to the side with the morning sun glistening off it making the silver glow a very soft yellow. The demon seemed to be sniffing her, his nose twitching fast taking in her scent.

Kaede was able to sense his demon aura genteelly prodding the sleeping girls

The others were silent, no one dared breathe as they took in the scene.

His nose was now buried in her neck as the low growl continued to rattle though the room.

 _Yes, this is the girl…_ Kaede thought to herself with a smile.

In an instant his whole body froze and the low growl became a loud threatening one as his head slowly turned towards the intruders at the door, none made so much as a squeak while he slowly removed him self from above Kagome as if to not wake her.

Then before anyone could blink, the demon was gone out the open window.

"Well, that was-"

"Expected," Kaede cut off Sango, who in turn stared at the woman as if she had finally lost her mind, "Now let's see the girl." Kaede walked to the bed ignoring the stares that followed her.

"Hmm," She looked over Kagome for any visible wounds, finding none she then placed a hand over the girls heart as a peculiar pulse of energy flowed though the room, the source being Kagome, "My she is powerful, perhaps the most powerful I have ever seen, and ye say she didn't know what she was doing?"

"Well, it seemed so. She was staring at her hand strangely." Miroku informed the wise old miko, who had retracted her hand from Kagome's chest.

"I see, well if she's that strong without training then I can only imagine the amount of power this girl would have when she is trained. I may have little power now but I can still train her." Kaede place her left her on Kagome's forehead, "She'll wake up in a minute or so, she only collapsed from exhaustion physically and spiritually."

"Lady Kaede, you said that what the master was doing was expected? How is that?" Miroku asked kindly, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'll explain once she wakes," Kaede gestured to Kagome, who was stirring.

"Mmm," Kagome rubbed her eyes and sat up yawning, she opened her chocolate brown eyes only to take in the unfamiliar sight. She recognised the man, Miroku, from the forest.

"What do you want from me? I don't have any money, please just let me go." Kagome reasoned, thinking the man had kidnapped her.

"What are you talking about?" Sango was the first to ask frowning slightly.

"You kidnapped me, what do you want?" Kagome's eyes shifted from the old woman beside her to the other two standing at the far end of the bed.

"Oh! No, no, no we didn't kidnap you; you see you collapsed in the forest so I took it upon myself to carry you back to the castle." Miroku explained in his gentlemanly tone.

Kagome watched them all warily in silence, the old woman beside her seemed calm and collected but the other two seemed rather unnerved by her silence, shifting their weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably and looking around the room, glancing at her from the corners of their eyes. Kagome pulled the red silk sheet closer, as if trying to hide herself from her 'captors'.

"No need to be afraid child, Miroku speaks the truth. You've not been kidnapped," The old woman spoke softly; she seemed kind, "What's your name?"

Though she already knew, Kaede was trying to break her out of her shell, "Kagome, ma'am" Kagome told her with a small smile and she was offered one in return.

"I am Kaede; this here is Sango and Miroku." Kaede gestured to the uncomfortable audience in the room.

"Hi Kagome, I hope we can be friends." Sango smiled brightly and Kagome seemed to realise that they were speaking the truth; I mean – why would your captors want to be friends with you? Or give you a fancy room instead of a dungeon?

"Thank you for letting me rest here and going to the trouble of carrying me back, I'll be out of your way now." Kagome pulled back the sheets and swung her feet over the side of the bed heading to the door.

"Wait, you not any trouble! Please stay a while; there are many things to discuss." Sango insisted.

"Aye child," Kaede agreed with a subtle nod of the head, "But first lets get ye out of those filthy clothes, I'm sure Sango has something ye can wear. She will escort you to the dining room after." With that Kaede left the room as Miroku followed suit allowing Sango and Kagome to do what needs to be done.

"Why was the master in her room? You also said it was expected," Miroku asked, he was curious as to why the master was acting like that, usually all that's on his mind is killing and the urge to feel blood run through his fingers.

"Ye see here, I predicted a prophecy not long after the master had been cursed but I have not fully understood the meaning behind it myself." Kaede explained.

"May I hear it? Perhaps I could possibly make sense of the prophecy." Miroku suggested.

"Very well:

 **A single maiden with purest of heart**

 **Possessing powers from heaven sent**

 **Thou must not seek, for she comes with time**

 **A mate he shall seek within acceptance**

 **But accepting of whole she must be without fear**

 **For thy's curse must yield by the 6** **th** **moon after the 8** **th** **season**

 **Thy love through duty will not prevail**

 **But sacrificing thy's being want and need whole and true**

 **Be the key releasing thine's true self**

 **Or mindlessness he shall suffer 'til** _ **death**_ **."**

* * *

 **Hey guy's! It's my birthday! So my present to you!**

 **I'm still outta action due to spinal surgery, however, I've had this among MANY other stories just sitting there waiting to be continued in my Fanfiction folders, so I thought "What the hell?" and just put up. The chapter was going to be much longer but I decided to cut it down and transferred the original ending for this chapter to the start of the next.**

 **Next chapter should be up soon :)**

 **Preview –**

Before another word could be spoken a thundering sound was heard. "What's that?" She gasped, as everyone stiffened – Miroku had surprisingly woken up by this time. It sounded like an animal had gotten inside and was running up the halls.

The thundering slowed but a low ferocious growl ripped through the air from the other side of the door Kagome and Sango had previously entered.

 _BANG!_

The animal through its weight against the wooden door, in an attempt to open it.

 _BANG!_

Kagome looked towards the other three in panic, "What's going on?"

 **It's my birthday! So my present to you!**


End file.
